Hyper Rowen and Spiderman
by Kittymon
Summary: Rowen, his friend Mick, Spiderman movie, a lot of sugar and a heck of a lot of duct tape. Did Lori ask more than she bargained for?


Hyper Rowen and Spiderman By: Kittymon  
  
Lori got up and looked out her window to see a gray, drizzly morning. She sighed and sat up, smiling at the white tiger sleeping at the foot of her bed. She knew today that Ryo, Kento, Cye and Sage would be back from their trip to China. She couldn't stand being in the house with Mick and Rowen when they get hyper. She closed her eyes and shuddered, remembering what happened to her once already. Getting out of bed, she quickly grabs her robe and wraps it around herself. She quietly snuck out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. Everything was dark and eerie. She pulled the robe around her a little more, for comfort more than fear of it coming open. She looked around and noticed something on the table, something that wasn't there last night. She walked over to it, slowly, her heart racing, knowing it might be as she feared. She took a closer look and gasped. "NO.it.it can't be. not this early" she said fearfully. The item on the table was a now empty sugar bowl and two areas of the table littered with small specks of sugar. "They're probably up to something now. but where could they be hiding?" Suddenly, she heard a yell and fell to the floor by the weight on her back. She turned to see it was Mick, smirking with sugar residue around his mouth. Rowen was nearby, holding something that made her eyes grow wide with fear, as she heard the tearing sound from it and him coming closer, grinning evilly. Then, everything went black.  
  
"Ok, that was fun!" said a very hyper Mick, "Did you finish your experiment?" "Just last night," replied an equally hyper Rowen, "So now the guys will have no chance against us." He laughed as he looked at where Lori was hanging somewhat and as he pulled out his "secret weapons".  
  
Ryo opened the door, holding an umbrella above him and the others. It had become extremely dark and rainy. Sage shook out some of the water from his hair. "Stupid storm," he muttered. "Lori, Mick, Rowen! We're back," Cye said, knowing Lori would have something nice for each of them. Smiling, he knew he'd at least get a kiss, since she was his girlfriend. "Yeah, and I'm starving" raved Kento. "Kento, you're always hungry" Ryo commented as he walked by. "Hey guys!" yelled Sage, looking at something in the living room. "I think I found Lori but. you aren't going to like it, Cye." The others ran and looked at the scene in horror. It was a large, sticky duct tape web and right in the middle was what looked like a cocoon with Lori's head sticking out and her mouth covered with the gray duct tape. She looked as if she was warning them about something or yelling at someone above them. Suddenly, two black shadows crawled across the ceiling, down the wall and both of them land on the floor in front of her, holding tape guns. They noticed that it was only Rowen and Mick with a lot of chocolate smeared around their faces. "HEY!" yelled Kento, "THAT WAS MY CHOCOLATE!" "We are the new Spidermen! Prepare to meet your fate, villains!" said Mick and Rowen together. The guys looked at each other and sighed. Ryo jumped behind them and knocked them out, then noticed them snoring loudly. Cye ran over and took off the tape across Lori's mouth. "You didn't happen to take them to the Spiderman movie last night, did you?" Cye asked. "They threatened me with nude pictures of me in the shower" she replied, blushing furiously. "Well, what should we do with them?" Sage asked after they freed Lori from her prison, "After all, they shouldn't be allowed to do that to Lori." They all sneered and each grabbed some duct tape.  
  
"Well, not exactly what we were expecting for a welcome home gift, love," Cye said to Lori as he put his arm around her, "but it sure was fun." "They won't think that when they wake up." she said, smirking as she looked at the two cocoons of gray duct tape, containing a still sleeping Mick and Rowen, on the large web they had created. "Especially since you guys decided to strip them down to their underwear." She lays back and wonders how they will come up with a way to get them back. The End??? 


End file.
